A mouse is a widely used computer input device which comprises a ball that spins within a chamber in contact with two horizontal rollers in mutually perpendicular planes. The mouse is moved across the top of the desk, spinning the ball, which in turn causes the rollers to move, moving the cursor on the computer screen. With use the ball and the rollers get dirty, which results in slippage between the ball and rollers, so that the user cannot reliably position the cursor on the computer screen. This is extremely frustrating for the computer user, and can significantly impair productivity. The vast majority of users will eventually simply replace the mouse. A small number of more sophisticated users may attempt to clean the mouse, but this can be difficult and time consuming.
Some attempts have been made to provide a tool for cleaning a computer mouse, for example, Cox, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,310. However, the problems with existing methods and tools for cleaning a computer mouse are that they are not completely effective at cleaning the entire surface of the roller, and thus there is still slippage after cleaning. Moreover, the presently available methods and tools simply knock the lint, dust and debris from the rollers, leaving it in the chamber where it can reaccumulate on the roller and ball, or interfere with the sensors that measure and transmit the movement of the rollers to the computer. Moreover, the presently available methods and tools often rely upon volatile solvents, which is environmentally undesirable.
The method of the present invention provides a way of quickly and easily cleaning the rollers of a computer mouse of the type having a ball that spins within a chamber in contact with two horizontal rollers in mutually perpendicular planes. The method allows the entire surface of the rollers to be cleaned, and actually cleans both rollers simultaneously. Generally, the method of this invention comprises removing the ball from the chamber, inserting the cylindrical end of a cleaning tool having a pile material thereon axially into the chamber, and moving the end of the tool axially to turn the rollers, and rotating the end of the tool about its axis to rub the rollers. The pile material is preferably the hook portion of a hook and loop type fastening material. The cylindrical tip preferably has a diameter approximating the diameter of the ball, so that the surface of the tip firmly contacts the rollers.
The tool of the present invention is specifically adapted for cleaning a computer mouse in accordance with the method of this invention. Generally, the tool comprises a cylindrical end having a diameter adapted to be inserted inside the chamber, and a pile covering on the cylindrical end projecting sufficiently from the surface of the end to frictionally engage the rollers so that axial movement of the tool end causes the rollers to turn and rotation of the tool end rubs the rollers. The pile material is preferably the hook portion of a hook-and-loop type fastening material. The diameter of the end preferably has a diameter approximating the diameter of the ball so that the surface of end firmly contacts the rollers.
The method of this invention thus provides a quick, simple, and effective way of cleaning the rollers in a computer mouse. Thereby restoring reliable operation. The method removes accumulated lint, dust and debris from the rollers, increasing the time between cleanings, and reducing the chance that these particles will interfere with the operating of the mouse. The method employs a cleaning tool of simple and inexpensive construction. These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out hereinafter.